Kobato en el parque
by HallowRain
Summary: Un pequeño paseo por el parque, una ardilla y lo demás simplemente pasó... n.n simplemente un fic que se me ocurrio de momento!


**Hola! **

**Hola! Bueno aqui un pequeño fic rapido sobre Kobato n.n! Realmente amo a las señoritas CLAMP y desde hace ratos queria hacer un fic! Espero que les guste! :( nose que le paso a mi ff que se ve super raro XD y me costo editar esta cosa :S! **

* * *

Era un día muy fresco, el viento soplaba suavemente entre las ramas de los árboles y los niños jugaban en el parque después de un arduo día de escuela.  
Una castaña estaba sentada en una de las bancas mientras movía sus pies tarareando una canción, observaba a los niños del parque causándole un increíble y hermoso sentimiento de felicidad.  
― Kobato ―dijo una voz ronca. La chica volteó hacia su bolsa en donde se encontraba, a simple vista un peluche de felpa, llamado Ioryogi. ― ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí? ―inquirió él observando a la chica, esta le sonrió.  
― ¡Para curar los corazones de las personas! ―exclamó sonriendo y poniéndose de pie de un salto, con una energía que contagiaba alegría e inocencia. Unas dos mujeres que estaban sentadas cerca de ella la voltearon a ver.  
― ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que pretendas que soy un peluche! ―exclamó Ioryogi en voz baja.  
Kobato le sonrió inocentemente y se sentó.  
― Buscare a alguien que necesite mi ayuda ―dijo inclinándose evidentemente hacia la bolsa. Ioryogi se llevó su pata hacia la cara, en respuesta a lo evidente que había sido al tratar de ser prudente. ―es una lástima que hayan cerrado la guardería Yomogi ―dijo ella desilusionada.  
― Tenemos que llenar la botella ―dijo Ioryogi ignorando el comentario de la castaña. ―así que tenemos que… ―antes de que Ioryogi terminara de hablar, Kobato se puso de pie tomando su bolsa con tal energía que lo arrojo.  
La castaña se echó a correr mientras decía algo como: " ¡Buscaré a alguien! Kobato buscara a alguien" Ioryogi se limitó a suspirar molesto, se estaba haciendo costumbre ser arrojado al suelo todos los días. No obstante tenía que buscarla antes de que Dios sepa que pasara y no pudieran llevar a cabo la misión que le habían encomendado.

Kobato iba corriendo entre las sendas del parque hasta que llegó a un punto en que comenzó a caminar mientras admiraba los árboles de cerezo y la hermosa tonalidad que se proyectaba atreves de los rosáceos pétalos. Se detuvo y observó la hermosa laguna que se extendía en medio del parque.  
Antes de que pudiera le pudiera decir algo a Ioryogi, escuchó un crujido esto la hizo voltearse hacia los árboles y ver que una castaña se había caído al suelo. La castaña se acercó hacia donde se encontraba y lo tomó luego vio a una ardilla huyendo entre los árboles.  
― ¡Espera! ―dijo ella mientras corría tras de la pequeña ardilla ― ¡No dejes tu comida! ―decía ella mirando al pequeño animalito.  
Sin darse cuenta, sintió que la superficie del suelo cambiaba de una manera irregular haciendo que en algún punto se tropezara y cayera dolorosamente al suelo. Al sentarse observó sus medias rotas y sus rodillas sangraban… y dolía bastante.  
Kobato observó que no había nadie en la senda, todo parecía estar completamente vacío luego busco a Ioryogi pero no estaba en su bolsa.  
― Ioryogi-san ―dijo ella con cierta tristeza.  
Permaneció sentada en el suelo mirando sus medias rotas y luego recordó asustada que la botella estaba en su bolsa, al revisar esta encontró que dicha botella estaba intacta.  
Suspiró alegre.  
― ¿Qué haces ahí? ―Kobato levanto su vista mientras abrazaba su bolsa y observó a Fujimoto-san sosteniendo su bicicleta.  
― Auhm… yo… ―luego, él miró sus rodillas haciendo un gesto de preocupación.  
― ¿Qué te paso? ―dejó la bicicleta apoyada en la baranda y se acercó a ella.  
― Me caí mientras perseguía a una ardilla ―respondió ella sonriéndole.  
― Eso es peligroso ―la reprendió él molesto por alguna razón que la chica no entendió. Se acercó y observó que aún sangraban las rodillas de la castaña manchando sus medias blancas. ― ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?  
Kobato lo intentó pero le dolía bastante.  
― Creo que no ―respondió ella. Fujimoto suspiró con cierta molesta aunque también lucía preocupado, metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo, luego tomó la botella con agua que cargaba en la bicicleta y lo mojo.  
― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó inocentemente Kobato  
Fujimoto le limpió las heridas a la chica mientras esta solo lo observaba inocentemente, como una niña pequeña.  
― Ya esta ―dijo con tono inexpresivo. Kobato miró sus rodillas y luego al chico, le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que Fujimoto sintiera una sensación extraña y se sonrojara involuntariamente.  
― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunto ella con ese usual tono ingenuo que la caracterizaba.

Chitose estaba limpiando la entrada tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción, se detuvo unos momentos y sonrió al día, realmente hacía buen clima. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que ella aceptara la escena que estaba viendo, Fujimoto-kun iba cargando a Kobato.  
― ¡Buenas tardes! ―exclamó Kobato sonriendo al ver a Chitose, esta permanecía de pie observándolos pasar enfrente de ella.  
― Ehm, buenas tardes Kobato-chan, Fujimoto-chan ―dijo ella aún impactada ― ¿Le paso algo a Kobato-chan? ―le preguntó a Fujimoto, este parecía molesto de irla cargando.  
― Solo se cayó, estará bien ―respondió con indiferencia.  
― Uh… cualquier cosa… ya saben donde esto ―dijo Chitose viéndolos alejar, Kobato le sonrió y se perdieron de vista, dejando a la casera sorprendida luego sonrió.  
La casera suspiró alegre, desde que Kobato había llegado a la vida de todos era increíble como Fujimoto-kun había cambiado.  
¡Qué bueno era tenerla! 


End file.
